wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Ligeia
Ligeia '''is a member of the Ambassadors that was brought in after Accord's arrival in Brockton Bay. Appearance Ligeia wears a deep blue-green dress and a broach that looks like a conch shell.Accord, Citrine and the woman with the water powers were all present. I couldn’t recall her name. Ligeia? She had a costume, now. Or an evening dress, rather, with a conch brooch and mask. - Excerpt from Drone 23.5Ligeia in a deep blue-green that contrasted her dark skin, with a conch-shell mask that swept back over the corner of her forehead, with an ‘up’ hairstyle to match; - Excerpt from Interlude 21.y She also wears a matching blue and pinkLigeia gets barely any description. The conch shell mask and theme is mentioned in one or two lines over the course of the story, and I couldn't figure out to make it look good. It took multiple drafts with Wildbow's help (I hope I wasn't pestering you!) to get the mask the way he imagined it to look, which was never described in detail in the story. I had no idea it was a blue and pink shell until he told me I'd done my first attempt wrong. - Lonsheep on Reddit conch-shell mask that sweeps back over the corner of her forehead. Ligeia has dark skin that complements her costume. To accompany her mask, her hair is styled up mimicking wave and following the curve of her mask.Ligeia in a deep blue-green that contrasted her dark skin, with a conch-shell mask that swept back over the corner of her forehead, with an ‘up’ hairstyle to match; - Excerpt from Interlude 21.y Abilities and Powers Ligeia's power has two modes — causing geysers of water to gush out of empty space, and sucking water and whatever flows with it back into where the water came from.Imago 21.6 Her water is drawn from the ocean depths of an alternate reality and, when sucked back up, returns there along with anything or anyone caught up in it.Ligeia '''Creates portals to otherworldly ocean depths, resulting in massive geysers, can withdraw to suck in waterborne items/enemies, close portal to leave in other reality. The Ambassadors - ParahumanList, Bolded edit by Wildbow History Background Went through the many tests that Accord had set forth in order for someone to join his organization. Like other Ambassadors it is presumed that she is skilled in multiple areas. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Ligeia was given a Cauldron vial by the Ambassadors alongside Jacklight, Codex, Lizardtail, and a fifth recruit. Accord lent her to the Undersiders in exchange for Tattletale's analysis of her power. During the assault on the Teeth, Ligeia used her power to drive Spree duplicates back, draw duplicates into the place her water came from by sucking it up, and create geysers that sent duplicates flying into the air. She also tried to target Butcher, only for Butcher to teleport before Ligeia's attack could hurt her.Jacklight was launching forth the miniscule orbs of light, each growing as it traveled before stopping in mid-air. Each warped space around it, accelerated movement, enhanced the output of certain forms of energy. Where one of his lights was set next to a wall, it redirected one running duplicate into a wall. Another, closer to the ground, swung a Spree that stepped over it into the ground face first. It was Ligeia, though, who slowed down the enemy the most. She created water out of nothing, geysers of the stuff that drove the mob back and sent them sprawling. Then she sucked up the water. I wasn’t entirely sure, but I got the impression she caught one or two duplicates in the process, drawing them into whatever place she’d taken the water from. It took her a second each time she switched from creating water to drawing it in. Clones slipped through the gaps in the defensive line as she changed gears. ... But Citrine was still a leader, didn’t waste a moment. She gave the signal, shouted something I couldn’t make out, and her followers opened fire. Jacklight and Codex lobbed their attacks towards Butcher, and the leader of the Teeth teleported away before either could do any real damage. Ligeia produced a geyser of water that sent duplicates flying ten or twelve feet in the air. Othello, for his part, was standing by, his hands in his pockets, his two-tone mask expressionless. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 When in Brockton Bay Alexandria claimed that Ligeia tried to drown herI didn’t see her again until she opened the door and joined us. She was drenched, her hair soaked, swept back away from her face, and the makeup that had hidden the seam of her prosthetic eye had been washed away, leaving a conspicuous line in place. Miss Militia looked grim and very dry beside her. “They fought back?” I asked. “A firehose, and a cape with a water geyser power. They tried to drown me. It didn’t work. Others have tried the same thing, in many different variations. Old hat.” A cape with water generating powers? The Ambassadors. - Excerpt from Cell 22.4, though she was likely lying. New Delhi Ligeia was deployed with the other Ambassadors to New Delhi to combat Behemoth. After attempting to drive Behemoth back using her power, she was hit by a lightning bolt. Weaver assumed that she died, although she may have survived.Crushed 24.4 Ligeia was the first I recognized. The conch shell mask, one of Accord’s people. Citrine would be close by… Or not. I swore under my breath, touched ground to reorient myself, then hurried around a corner. She was creating a massive portal, widening it with every passing moment. It made me wonder if there was a reason there were so few recordings of the Endbringer attacks, if the PRT hid this sort of thing. They’d hidden the particulars of the Echidna attack, and one of the reasons Alexandria had argued, a reason I had argued in favor of that, was because it wouldn’t go over well with the public to know just how much devastation a single parahuman could be capable of. Her portal was perhaps twenty feet across, circular, and cold water gushed out, as if forced by an incredible pressure. It was the sort of defensive measure that you employed when there weren’t any frontline combatants left. A desperate, violent one, like Sundancer’s sun. My bugs found her ear, and I communicated as clearly as I could, “Run.” She didn’t hear. Doggedly, she stood her ground, drenching Behemoth, widening the portal’s radius. So hard to tell just how much, without losing bugs to the spray. Twenty five feet? Thirty? “Run,” I tried again. I muttered, “Run, Ligeia.” He erupted with lightning, and I could momentarily see his silhouette in the distance, the light cutting through the thick clouds of smoke and dust. I could see the tendrils of lightning as though through a strobe light, holding positions as they followed the flow of the water, then changing to other targets, finding solid conductors to latch onto. The entire geyser was lit up. She changed tacks, and the portal began sucking. The lightning disappeared, and Behemoth stumbled forwards towards the opening, the water now reversing direction. Eidolon appeared like a spear from the heavens, striking him between the shoulderblades. Behemoth nearly crashed through. His claw settled on the portal’s edge, as though it had a physical mass to it, slipped through. The lightning wasn’t traveling far, now, and the image of it was soon lost in the smoke. The portal closed, and Behemoth managed to claw his way back, simultaneously fending off Eidolon, the lighting growing stronger with every passing second. He lurched, and dropped several feet, the ground shaking. The light show marked the geyser spraying up around his leg, apparently having sunken into a portal. Close it, I thought. Sever it. But she didn’t. Not an option, it seemed. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.4 Fanart Gallery ligeia test.png| Image by Pabel and Nine Ambassadors ligeia.jpg| Alternative mask and dress design by Lonsheep Ambassadors Citrine Ligeia.jpg| Ligeia with Citrine by Lonsheep Trivia *Ligeia's name may have originated from the Edgar Allan Poe short story "Ligeia", from the Greek mythological Siren of the same name, or from Ligeia Mare, the second-largest lake on Saturn's moon Titan, itself named after the siren. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shaker Category:Villains Category:Vial Cape Category:Deceased Category:Accord's Ambassadors Category:Worm Characters